Never Say Die series 3
by ClubDread16
Summary: Rated for language. I got sick of my favorite people in movies dying so I made up a girl to go save them.


Jonesy looked down at his friend lying in the snow. Pete had been his best friend. One of the four who'd helped save Duddits from the big boys. Jonesy looked in Pete's remaining eye, the one not covered by a mountain of the byrus  
  
Ripley to the military men. But how did he know that?  
  
and could see the understanding. Pete knew what was coming, prayed for it almost but he could not help himself from screaming into the void Mr. Gray had created inside him. "Not Pete! Please God, not Pete!'' Then he'd huddled into a corner of Tracker Brother's office. Not wanting to see what Mr. Gray did to his friend.  
  
Pete searched the man's eyes. Hoping for some sign that his childhood friend was still in there somewhere. But all he could see was the murderous gleam in this stranger's eyes.  
  
Run Jonesy!  
  
Maybe after Pete was dead he would get to see Beaver again. It would be something to look forward to. It might also solve the alcohol problem he seemed to be having. Mr. Gray started to transform, stretching out into one of the purple-ish weasel things that had attacked him. Suddenly it froze. Pete blinked a couple times with his good eye before he realized everything was frozen. He was the only thing moving. That and the snow that continued to fall.  
  
Suddenly the snow began to swirl. Not in its usual pelting way, but in a circle. An ice blue light seemed to come from the center of the swirling snow, and a young girl stepped forth. She looked at Pete with a mixture of love and pity. Not the look he would expect from a stranger in his current appearance. She knelt down next to him.  
  
"Pete Moore?" She whispered, and he nodded slightly. "My name is Samantha. This is kind of wierd, but if you want to live I need you to trust me. I'm here to help you. If you cooperate, I might have time to go back and get Beaver, but like I said, I need you to trust me." Again Pete nodded. Samantha smiled at him, and reached for his face. He pulled back quickly.  
  
"You'll get infected too."  
  
That look of love and pity came back into her eyes as she began to peel the byrus off him. He reached up to touch his face. Smooth as it had been before the accident. She extended her hand to him and he took it as the world faded into darkness.  
  
When Pete opened his eyes again he was in a small apartment. Movie posters plastered the walls and he recognized a few of them. Many of them were from Stephen King movies. He turned to ask her where he was but she was beginning to fade.  
  
"Stay here, Pete. I'll be right back."  
  
And then she was gone.  
Beaver stretched for the toothpick. It was so close. Just a little farther.  
  
Mama always said these toothpick would be the death of him. He didn't think she'd imagined anything quite like this.  
  
Suddenly the toothpick floated up near his face and Beaver screamed.  
  
"Whoah, calm down. It's ok, Joe."  
  
Beaver's face wrinkled up at that hated name.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!?!?"  
  
A teenage girl, she couldn't have been more than fifteen, materialized in front of him.  
  
"I'm here to save your ass."  
  
She held out her hand and there, resting in it, was a small tube, almost like a test tube, filled with toothpicks. He grinned.  
  
"Well, Fuck-me-Freddy, I'll follow you everywhere."  
  
Samantha grinned and snapped her fingers. This was getting too easy.  
  
Beaver blinked a few times before realizing he wasn't at Hole-in-the-Wall anymore. There were several people walking around the small room he was in. A very confused looking boy in a blue cap, a nervous looking man in a suit, a somebody in a snowflecked jacket with a NASA patch sewn onto the shoulder.  
  
"Jesus-Christ-Bananas!"  
  
He shouted.  
  
"Pete?!?!?!?"  
  
Pete whirled around.  
  
"Beaver!" The two men rushed forward and embraced warmly. Suddenly Beaver pulled back.  
  
"Who was that girl anyway?"  
  
Pete hesitated a moment before replying.  
  
"Scooby."  
  
You like this show? But they never fucking change their clothes. 


End file.
